Where are you Christmas
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Theresa is feeling so low around Christmas time and she needs cheering up! Fox founds the truth about Whitney! THEROX and the THEROX SURPRISE! READ song by Faith Hill they are all hers and the characters not mine.


A/n: Okay, in the spirit of Christmas, I decided to write a story based of the song from How the Grinch Stole Christmas…. it is by Faith Hill, where are you Christmas. I made the idea thinking of Fox and Theresa's current situation on Passions. I needed something to relive me and my friends from the pain of the FONEY sht going on. Kim agrees with me. So this one is dedicated to Therox! May you live on forever. Also, I haven't watched Passions in awhile so bare with me if the storyline is incorrect.

Things to know:

Julian bought Theresa's family a house.

Fox thinks Whitney's baby is his.

Pilar hates Martin

Sheridan hates Katherine

Beth was busted and Sheridan and Luis has their baby back

Where are you Christmas

Theresa stood in the corridor of the beautiful home that Julian had given Theresa's family. Decorated by Sheridan, it had mistoe and garland, it was wonderful. It would have been more wonderful if she had little Ethan back. It would have been wonderful if everything were squared out with her mother and father. It would have been wonderful if the one love in her life were there to celebrate the birth of Christ and the coming of the New Year.

_Where are you Christmas_

She sat on the chair thinking about the children she just gave birth too. One child was Ethan and Gwen's and the other child was Theresa's. And someone else? It wasn't Ethan's; she found that out when the mother test went through. She knew right away. She begged Doctor Russell not to tell him. For Whitney would kill her if she did anything.

"Theresa?" Luis said entering the living room. Theresa didn't answer for the fear of crying. "Theresa, there you are. Mama says we're going to go get the tree in the hour. Wanna come?" Luis asked.

"Um, I don't know." Theresa silently said in a sad tone.

"Come on Theresa. I know we are all going through rough troubles. Gosh Mama hates papa. Sheridan hates her mother, but why can't we just have one good holiday." Luis said.

"Luis, I have lost my baby boy. I have a wonderful daughter that will probably be taken away from me to." Theresa said looking at the fallen snow out the window.

"Theresa, come with us." Luis whined.

"No, I will try to be happy and cook cookies while your gone." Theresa said trying to convince him she was okay when wasn't.

"Alright, I want those wonderful gingerbread man cookies you make." Luis smiled trying to make her smile.

"Do you know that Little Ethan loves gingerbread cookies?" She said looking down. He gave her a warm, loving hug then exited the house. She stood up and hugged her shoulders tightly. Little Ethan was taken from her a year ago today. A tear ran down her cheek as she felt the cold shiver of loneliness run down her back.

_Why Can't I find you?_

Fox stood in the middle of the living room in the Crane Mansion. He looked up at the tall Christmas that stood there with Christmas lights on it. Whitney stood next to him with a box of ornaments.

"This is wonderful. Our first Christmas together." She giggled as she set the box down.

"Yeah, wonderful." Fox said spacing out.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Whitney asked.

"I am not sure if this is right. Theresa is home all alone having the worst Christmas and we're here decorating the tree in glee." Fox said.

"Honey, she made her own bed. Let her lay in it now. It's her fault she lost her child and may be losing another." Whitney said.

"Whitney, that is a horrible thing to say about Theresa. She is our friend. My best friend." He said.

"I thought I was your best friend." Whitney asked in sadness.

"Whitney, you are but honey she was there for me when no one else was. Including you." Fox said making Whitney look down.

"Fox, don't start on this subject." Whitney said angry.

"Whitney, it's true." Fox said sitting down.

"We were gonna put that behind us remember?" She said looking down.

"I just don't think I can put a life I loved behind me." Fox said looking down at his hands.

"Listen, the lighting is tomorrow. We will see her there maybe friendly faces will cheer her up. But not right now, she likes to ruin stuff for everyone. Look what happened to Gwen's baby, Sarah. Or her current situation with the babies?" Whitney said.

"Hey, don't start on that. I helped her, when we were in love." Fox said fading off.

"But you know what happened, she betrayed you. Fox, I would never lie to you in anyway." Whitney said looking down knowing she was lying right now.

"But, Theresa had priories to take care of Whitney. She has a son to think about." Fox said as he heard a noise in the hallway.

"I am not arguing about this. Lets finish this tree so I can get to sleep. I had bad morning sickness." Whitney said standing up. Fox turned around and saw Ethan entering. He didn't say a word for he hated his brother.

"Fox, may I talk to you for a moment?" Ethan asked.

"Why, do you wanna tell me how bad of a half- brother I am?" Fox asked placing an ornament on the tree.

"Come on Fox." Ethan said.

"Fine, Whit I will be right back." He said placing the box on the chair and walking towards Ethan.

"Can we take a walk?" Ethan asked. Fox nodded as they headed out to the garden.

_Why have you gone away?_

Fox looked at Ethan as they walked through the frosted garden.

"Okay Ethan, what is this about?" Fox asked walking.

"I am giving Little Ethan back to Theresa tomorrow and I am dropping the charges against her." Ethan said walking.

"This is wonderful. She will be thrilled." Fox said.

"Fox, she needs another thing." Ethan said.

"What?"

"She needs you." He said walking.

"No, I have Whitney." He said looking down.

"Fox, look at the situation. Whitney doesn't love you. And I know you don't love Whitney deep down." Ethan believed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fox said.

"Fox, if I were you, I would look at things more clearly then they appear." Ethan said before walking off. Fox looked at him as he walked away and then looked at the clear starry sky. Were things different?

_Where is the laughter?_

_You use to bring me?_

Theresa stood in Harmony Park next to her mother. Pilar had a sad look on her face as she saw Martin standing next Katherine. Theresa patted her mother's back and looked toward the skating rink. She saw Gwen and Ethan skating with Little Ethan and Whitney with Fox. She had a tear running from her eye and sat down with her mother. Luis walked in with Sheridan and Martin Jr.

"Theresa, Mama." Luis said walking to them.

"Hey Luis." Theresa said looking at them.

_Why can't I hear your music play? _

Whitney and Fox skated then sat down on the bench. Whitney fixed her skates.

"Whitney, I think that when the baby is born, it will look like me." Fox laughed. Whitney laughed heisting. "I am serious."

"I am sure it will look like you. Do you want some coco?" Whitney said changing the subject.

"Wait, why are you changing the subject?" Fox asked.

"I am not." Whitney said.

"Hey Fox." Ethan said walking towards him.

"Hey! Where did Gwen go?" Fox asked leaving Whitney at the bench.

"They went for some coco. I am doing it after the lighting." Ethan said.

"Did you put any though into what I said?" Ethan asked. Fox nodded.

"I think she is hiding something." Fox said.

"Hiding? Like what?" Ethan inquired.

"I don't know. Every time I talk about the baby, she freaks out and changes the subject." Fox said.

"Sounds odd. And you say you got her pregnant and you found out the next day." He asked.

"Yeah, I do remember that clearly. Is that not possible?" Fox said puzzled.

"Um, Fox didn't you listen in health class in high school? That is not possible. You wouldn't know for two weeks whether or not she was pregnant." Ethan said looking towards Whitney.

"So wait, you think the child is someone else's?" Fox asked.

"Either that or she is lying about being pregnant." Ethan whispered so Whitney wouldn't here him. Fox looked at Whitney and saw her lying face.

"Well, Ethan, I am thanking you for helping me with this. I am going to make a decision but I am going to drag it out." Fox said.

"Wait, what? Drag it out? I don't see how dragging it out will make it better." Ethan said.

"Listen, I thought I loved her, I was wrong. I left Theresa behind for her. I know Theresa betrayed me but I love her. So I decided to make Whitney

feel the pain Theresa is in. I will find out what is at the bottom of this. I swear it." Fox said.

"Okay, Whoa! Your sounding like Alistair." Ethan said. Fox laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad." Fox said walking off.

_My world is changing_

Theresa looked at Martin. Paloma, Sheridan, and Luis entered as Sheridan carried baby Martin in her arms. Pilar put on a fake smile and waved to them as she stood up walking towards them. Tabitha entered, but had a very snare look on her face like she always did at Christmas time. Miguel and Charity had flown in from Chicago.

"Well, well, well, Miss Bitchy pants showed up." Gwen said holding on to Little Ethan's hand.

"Gwen, I didn't say one word to you so why don't you just move on." Theresa said.

"Well, I would but in the spirit of Christmas, I decided to let little Ethan say Merry Christmas to you." Gwen said. Theresa looked at her then Little Ethan and smiled.

"Merry Christmas mommy." He said smiling.

"Oh Merry Christmas honey." Theresa said bending down and hugging him. Gwen gave them a moment by then snatching him away taking him back to Rebecca. Theresa shed a few tears and broke down in her mother's arms.

"Gwen! That was horrible." Ethan said standing behind her.

"What Ethan? He wanted to say Merry Christmas and I let him." She said.

"What, for like two seconds?" Ethan asked grabbing little Ethan's small hand.

"She is lucky she got that." Gwen said.

"Come with me Little Ethan. We are going to play in the snow." Ethan said as they walked off. Gwen shook her head and went to her mother.

_I'm rearranging_

Fox stood next to Whitney as she chatted with Sheridan and Luis. Fox ignored her and tried to figure out the way to let go of her.

"Well, Fox and I are looking for a house to move to for awhile. The child needs a nursery." Whitney said. Fox looked at her puzzled not understanding what she was talking about.

"What? We never agreed on that." Fox said.

"But honey, we did last night. You remember, we were getting ready for bed?" She said. Sheridan looked at him and saw a look in his eyes.

"Sure, oh yeah I do." He said with a lying look on his face. Sheridan noticed he was lying and pulled him aside while Whitney and Luis talked.

"Fox, you don't know what she is talking about do you?" She asked.

"Nope, to tell you the truth Sheridan, I just learn some information on the baby she is carrying. It's not mine. She either had sex with another before or she isn't carrying one at all." Fox said. Sheridan's mouth dropped and she shook her head.

"What a liar!" She said. Sheridan looked at Luis who was lost in the boring conversation that she was giving. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Drag it out…. I have a idea." Fox said.

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

Martin walked up to Theresa hoping she would give him forgiveness. Theresa looked at Katherine and gave her a snare look.

"Theresa, listen please." Martin said.

"No, I honestly think you should live. You come back when we already went through the worst of times and now you come back…. WITH A MISTRESS!! Who happens to be Katherine Crane, Sheridan's mother? Do you realize that you're still married to Mama? What you're doing is a sin. SIN! Christmas would be so much better if you just left!" Theresa cried in her mother's arms.

"Theresa, stop please." Martin said trying to take her in his arms. He touched her shoulder and she screamed.

"Get off me!!!!" She cried running off. Sheridan looked over and saw Theresa run out of the park. Sheridan looked at Fox and then pulled Luis away from Whitney so they could go after Theresa. Fox stared at his hands then Whitney walked over.

"Honey, don't even think about going after her. She can fight it on her own." Whitney said looping her arm on his.

_Where are you Christmas?_

"Whitney, do you hear yourself?" Fox asked her pushing her away.

"What? Just because I don't want to be friends with her? She ruined everyone's life." Whitney said.

"Well, baby, you just ruined yours." Fox said.

"Fox? What are talking about?" Whitney said going to him.

"Telling me that child is mine. If you're even pregnant at all." He said.

"What are you talking about? We had sex…. I showed you the test." Whitney explained nervously.

"You're right. We did have sex. You did show me the test, but the day after we had sex. It takes two weeks to find out if you're pregnant from the actual time of conception. You lied, it's not mine." Fox said.

"So…so you figured me out." She said looking at him proudly.

"Your damn right I did. Who's is it?" Fox asked.

"Its…" She looked down.

"Chad's…" He said laughing.

"Yes! It's Chad's. I am pregnant from Chad." Whitney yelled.

"You are?" Someone asked from behind her. She turned around and saw Chad and Julian standing there.

_Do you remember?_

_The one's you use to know_

Theresa cried in Sheridan's arms as she told her the nightmare of her parents. Luis held little Martin in his arms and Sheridan chatted with Theresa. Ethan peaked around the corner with little Ethan in hand.

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the times done_

"Theresa?" Ethan said in a hint of a silent voice.

"Ethan? Little Ethan?" She said before hugging her child.

"Take him Theresa. And as far as Chloe goes, she is yours. Not Gwen's. Just one question?" Ethan's asked.

"Yes and what is that?" She asked in reply.

"Is she mine?" Ethan asked.

"No, she is not." Theresa said. Ethan looked down in sadness then smiled towards her.

"Who's is it?" He asked.

"Fox's." She said in a whisper.

"Really? He be so glad when he finds out." Ethan said excited.

"No he won't because he is not to know about this." Theresa said holding little Ethan's hand.

"Why?" Ethan said.

"He has Whitney." Theresa said looking down. Ethan had a smile as he looked at Sheridan and Luis.

_Is that why you have let me go?_

Theresa entered the house as Little Ethan ran in and saw the huge tree. He jumped up and down as Theresa put their coats away. Luis and Sheridan headed to the nursery to place Martin in the crib.

"Mama…I am hungry." Little Ethan said sitting on the couch.

"Do you want a cookie?" She asked holding out a plate of gingerbread men.

"MOMMY! My favorite!" He said gobbling the cookie. The doorbell rang and she walked to the door.

"Who could that be?" She said reaching for the handle and opening the door. She saw Fox's beautiful face in front of her.

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here_

_If you care, oh_

"Hey." He said silently. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey…" She looked out the door. "Where's Whitney?"

"I left her. She lied to me. She isn't having my child. It's more like she lied to me to cover up her mistake with Chad." Fox said handing her the flowers that were in his hands. She smiled and smelled them.

"There beautiful." Theresa said letting him in.

"FOX!" Little Ethan said running into the room.

"Ethan, my man!" He said picking him up and hugging him. She smiled at them.

"Fox, I have to tell you something." Theresa said.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

"She's mine?" Fox said surprised.

"Yeah." Theresa smiled.

"Mine!" He said grabbing Theresa and swinging her in his arms. Theresa cried on his shoulder. Tears of joy pierced out of her eyes. "Can you believe? Our first time too." He laughed. Sheridan walked out and looked at them hugging.

"I presume he told her." Luis said behind Sheridan.

"You knew about this!" She said punching her brother.

_I feel you Christmas _

_I know I found you_

Theresa stood in front of the NCU. Chloe lay in her little breathing machine. Fox held Theresa closely and he watched as the doctor looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gwen said standing behind her. "And why do you have my son with you." She said grabbing little Ethan on the arm hurting him.

"Stop!" Little Ethan cried out.

"Don't you hurt my son!" Fox yelled pulling Gwen away.

"You're son?!" Gwen cried.

_You'll never fade away _

_The joy of Christmas_

"Your son?" Theresa asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?" Fox asked on one knee.

"YES!" She cried hugging him.

_Stays here inside us_

_In each and every heart _

_With love_

"That child is not yours Theresa." Gwen said.

"Your right, it's not. She is Fox and I's child." She smiled and her jaw dropped and then she was pulled out of the hospital by Ethan.

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fill you hear with love_

_Ooh…. _

"Merry Christmas Theresa." Fox said kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." She said smiling upon her two children.

So what do you guys think? I worked hard on this. POST!!!!!!


End file.
